Déjà Vu
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: She began to get a feeling of déjà vu as she entered the room. One-shot set in season 6.


AN: Okay, one more one-shot from me before the end of the new year. I know there are quite a few of these fics out there,but I decided to do one myself. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

AN: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate sighed as she looked through the case file on her desk. It had been a slow day at the precinct, which was good, for the living at least. For Kate, it meant she had to play catch up on the mountains of paperwork that had piled up. As she finished signing off another document, Kate found herself wishing that Castle was there with her. Even though he would relieve himself of doing any paperwork, he would make the time go faster. He could be entertaining when he wanted to be. Although, Kate had a feeling she would probably wind up kicking him out if he annoyed her too much. So, it probably was better that he was not there at the moment and writing instead. Kate then shook her head, fixing her concentration on the paperwork. As she finished filling out the pertinent information on yet another document, Esposito walked by and dumped a folder on the brunette's desk.

"Got a new case for you," he announced, answering her questioning gaze. Kate frowned as she began to flip through the case file, not finding much in it. "It was originally Karpowski's, but couldn't finish it. Apparently, she had a family emergency or something," Esposito explained.

Kate furrowed in eyebrows in confusion. "There doesn't seem to be a lot of information."

"That's all I was given," Esposito responded, shrugging. "Oh, and this," he responded, giving Kate a slip of paper. "It's where your suspect is supposed to be."

Kate nodded. "Okay, I'm on it," she said, grabbing her coat and heading towards the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to come to a halt, Kate looked at the address on the paper. Her eyes widened in disbelief for a moment, but then she shook her head.

_It's probably just a coincidence_, she thought.

When she arrived at the address, she began to get a strange feeling of déjà vu. She tried to shrug it off, but the feeling would not leave her. As she went to the floor that the suspect was supposed to be on, the feeling increased severely. Stepping off the elevator, Kate could see that a party seemed to be occurring. As she looked around, the detective noticed that the people in attendance were her closest family and friends, who were happily chatting with one another.

_What's going on?_ She asked herself.

Her eyes traveled to the bar across the room, and stopped at the figure standing there. As soon as their eyes locked, he beckoned her to come closer.

Confused, but smiling, she obeyed.

"What's going on?" She asked him quietly, looking around. By this time the chatter was quieting down, and people were starting to look at them.

He smiled at her and took her hand. "Do you know what today's date is?" He asked, a certain twinkle in his eyes. Kate racked her brain for a moment, and then responded:

"It's March ninth, why?"

"Do you remember what happened on this day?" He asked, still smiling.

"What happened on this day," Kate said, beginning to frown, trying to think. Thankfully, it took only a second for her to remember. "Oh!" She exclaimed.

Rick beamed at her response, his cerulean eyes now sparkling. "Today's the day we first officially met, on this very spot," he murmured, kissing her knuckles.

Kate nodded, and laughed a little at the memory. "You were such a pain the ass then, and you still are," she said playfully.

"That maybe," Rick responded, chuckling. "However, the very moment I turned around and met you, was the moment that my life turned around as well," he murmured, looking at her intensely. "We've been through a lot together, Kate. From sorting out our own issues, to surviving more near-death experiences than any two people should probably have in a lifetime." The couple chuckled lightly at the remark, before Rick continued. "All those things, and you, Kate, have made me a better person. The challenges that we've faced together have proven how in sync we are and how well we can read one another. They've also proven how strong our love is for one another. Sure, we've had our fights, but at the end of the day, we still find our way back to each other. So, I wish to present you with one more challenge," he said, reaching into pocket and beginning to get down on one knee.

"Oh Castle," Kate whispered, immediately knowing what was coming.

"Katherine Beckett, will you marry me and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, opening the black velvet box.

At this point, all eyes were on the couple and everyone was silent, waiting for the detective's answer. Kate didn't notice the stares though, as she looked at the man who had changed her life completely and was the love of her life, her 'one and done'. Since she was not one for words, Kate settled with the answer that she could give him.

"Yes," she whispered, smiling. "Yes, I will marry you, Richard Castle," she said, louder this time. He beamed at her response and immediately slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly! He then gave her quick, but passionate kiss on the mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. In the background, she could hear whistling and applause coming from the small audience. The couple turned around and faced the audience, Rick holding up Kate's hand for everyone to see. As soon as the applause dissipated, Kate faced Rick again, smiling.

"Wow," she breathed, looking down at the ring. It had a gold band, with a small diamond it the middle. It was nothing extravagant, but she loved it. It suited her perfectly. Rick chuckled at her reaction, tracing the gold band with his index finger.

"Well, what's everyone standing around for?" Martha asked, holding up a bottle of champagne. "Let's celebrate!" Everyone laughed at the red-head's remark, before going back to chattering. Rick then took Kate's hand and led her through the crowd. As they accepted congratulations from each person, they occasionally glanced at one another, eyes always full of love and adoration for the other. As she accepted another congratulations from one of Rick's friends Kate knew that things could only get better.

* * *

AN: As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
